


Soul Flowing In My Veins

by soniagiris



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Kitagawa Yusuke, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: You fill every corner of my vulnerable heart.Akira and Yusuke enjoy a free morning.





	Soul Flowing In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

>   * **additional warnings in the end notes**
>   * beta by vee @ikuzonos, thank you! <3
>   * posted for the fanfic writers appreciation's day, hope you enjoy this!
> 


There's looseness to Akira's movements, Yusuke notices with an iota of pride, in how he stretches out and smiles, damp locks of hair heavy over his forehead. It's very pleasant to the eye, gratifying to know it's due to Yusuke. To how he joined his lips with Akira's and squeezed their bodies together, swallowing the satisfied sounds as he worked his hand, warm water trickling over their skin underneath the shower. 

Yusuke smiles and tugs on the sports binder, then a tank top. Both Akira and him don't have anything to do today, and the gods of art have left for apparent vacations, which means an afternoon of lazing around. At least, after  breakfast and some grumbling about college work, the two went for a run with Ryuji, so the morning has not been wasted. And then the shower, and how Akira looked, in the throes of bliss, perfect, beautiful—

"Hey, Yusuke." Light touch on his arm pulls him out of the reveries. When he turns to look at Akira, he sees concern in his eyes which are focused on the elastic cloth around his chest. "Dysphoria?”

After a while of fishing for correct words, Yusuke replies, "Quite the opposite." He takes Akira's hand and squeezes, carefully choosing what to say. "Some days, I bind to achieve the baseline level of feeling alright, and, on days like today, I do so to enhance this peculiar sort of euphoria coming from, well, feeling alright with this body of mine." He tilts his head and follows Akira out of the bathroom. "I hope you got my point."

"Sorta." Into the bedroom (miniature and cramped, as could be expected from a tiny apartment two students could afford) they go, where Akira pulls him onto their bed which takes up most of the space. They collapse onto the soft mattress, a mess of joints and limbs, and Yusuke laughs quietly when Akira untangles himself so he's hovering above him, long legs straddling him, and goes for a kiss. 

"Good to know you're feeling better than alright," Akira whispers without pulling away. "And thank you for making me feel like that too. Hell, much better than alright. You've gotten good."

"You're very much welcome," Yusuke says with a polite nod. Akira presses his lips to his cheek, neck, bare shoulder.

"Wish I could make you feel this fantastic." A hint of teeth, which draws out a gasp out of Yusuke. His hips, pressed against Akira's, twitch, and Akira pulls back to smile at him. "Was that okay?" he asks, smirk on his reddened lips and softness in his glazing eyes. But there is also heedfulness in the line of his brows — but without overt anxiety.

In the beginning of their relationship, Akira did not shy away from discussing the matters of making love to each other. Back then, Yusuke, due to his lack of experience and the obvious matter of him being trans, wasn't quite decided whether he even wanted to have sex, so he asked Akira for time. Made sure to set his boundaries — to tell about the unease, bordering with utter disgust, about his chest area, but gave green light to pleasing Akira with his hands and mouth.

With time, as Yusuke's comfort zone stretched, more things came into view — so he said yes to eventual reciprocal of Akira's affection. No touches on what his binder hid, and he should be alright.

"Hey, Earth to Yusuke." Once again, Akira brings him back to reality. Yusuke blinks at him, feeling a bit sheepish. "Dude, you keep spacing out. Am I not doing a good work?"

"No, your, ah, your work h-has been quite… captivating," Yusuke stutters out, trying not to hyperfocus on the hotness of his cheeks, slowly spreading to his ears.

Akira hums, then leans back down, drags his lips from Yusuke's own to his neck, peppering the skin with little bites. Another moan breaks free, and Yusuke wraps his arms around Akira's bared torso, barely holding himself back from pulling him closer. Letting out a little laugh, Akira curls his fingers on the brim of Yusuke's shirt.

"Do you want me to go on?" he asks, and his breath is hot, so hot— Yusuke nods fervently and, releasing Akira, raises his arms to quicken the process of getting rid of the top. As soon as that is done, he embraces Akira again, hands on his back and thighs pressed to his hips, and when the kisses become wet and open-mouthed, all teeth and tongues, their crotches rub against each other and— ah. 

"D-do you," Yusuke says, pulling away, "to assist you with," he jerks his hips again as an explanation, "with your predicament?"

"Nope," Akira replies, one of his hands moving from Yusuke's cheek to his ribs. "Don't worry about it. This time, I would like the focus to be on you. Okay?" Another kiss, this one brief but tender. 

"Okay," Yusuke whispers. Akira nods, his eyes glinting.

"Tell me if it's too much," he murmurs — and then his lips are on Yusuke's clavicle, hot and wet, and there's another nip, causing Yusuke to let out a stifled gasp and clutch onto the bed sheets.

It's — good, so good, adding to the tension building in his core. Akira bites again, and again, slowly moving downwards, centimeter by centimeter, smoothly avoiding the binder, fingers drawing intricate patterns on Yusuke's uncovered side. It's almost too much, yet not enough, and each little touch, little kiss, feels like utter bliss. Breathing heavily, he moves one of his hands to Akira's hair, the back of his neck, his cheek. Goosebumps raise along the line of grazed spots, from Yusuke's neck to his navel, and he sighs in utter content, somehow still wanting — even  _ more.  _ Yet that is where Akira stops, pulling back and catching hold of Yusuke's palms, pressing soft kisses to each knuckle. When he speaks up, his voice is calm, albeit a tad breathy. "So…" one of his hands wanders to the waistband of Yusuke's sweatpants, brushing his thumb just above it, "do you want to keep going?"

Yusuke huffs out a wheezy chuckle. "Yes, please," he says, furrowing his brows, "I would rather like that." Akira laughs back, then moves up a bit, pressing their mouths together. Without a second thought, Yusuke tilts his head and parts his lips, the shared hot breaths mingling together into something intoxicating, and he closes his eyes, focused on nothing else but Akira, Akira's mouth and tongue, and the soft sounds of moving lips. He's barely cognizant enough to pull his pants off, leaving him only in his underwear, and when Akira slips his hand underneath the elastic, he gasps again. Akira's fingers are warm, pleasant to the touch, slowly moving downwards, exploring. When they get between his legs, Yusuke realizes how wet it is  _ down there _ and bites his lower lip in self-consciousness, but Akira's only reply is a soft chuckle. Yusuke opens one eye to dare a peek, and the sight of the expression Akira is wearing — diligent, carnal, with a grin tugging on the corner of his reddened lips — causes him to smile back.  This smile, however, doesn't last long, as Akira starts stroking his slit, each swipe of his soft fingertips sending a spark through Yusuke's spine. The sensation is much more intense than when he tried that on his own, a bit like being a target of a well-placed Zio, yet with every gram of pain turned into pleasure. Yusuke shuts his eyes again so the sense of sight will not distract him from Akira's caresses, breathing unsteadily. 

Barely a minute after getting acquaintanced with the feeling, one long finger slips inside of him, just up to the knuckle, and the sound Yusuke makes is not a very dignified one. He presses the back of his palm to his mouth, the other one still tight on a fistful of sheets, but Akira tuts at that and reaches out to rest his fingers on Yusuke's wrist.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says gently. "Could you look at me?" After Yusuke complies, he nods and murmurs, "If you're embarrassed about the way you're reacting to me, lemme just tell you that—" he curls his finger, and Yusuke cries out again "—that you don't have to be. I love the sounds you're making, and the way you look and  _ feel. _ I love being here with you."

"I f-feel just the same," Yusuke stammers, letting Akira take his hand. "And your presence here m-must be a blessing from the—" Another swirl. Another moan. God, good god, this is— "Akira," he pants out, "Please, please…" He's a mess, he knows that, red and unable to catch a breath, slowly coming undone, like a blooming tea submersed in hot water, and the current running through him resembles a burning river of kerosene, flowing through his nerve endings. 

"One second," Akira says suddenly, pulling back. Yusuke, for a millisecond, has the urge to glare at him. "I thought about something, heard it's nice — do you wanna try? If it's bad, just say so."

"Sure," Yusuke says, a bit uncertain, before taking off his briefs. Akira gives him a smile, then, grabbing a spare pillow, sits on the balls of his feet and slides it underneath Yusuke's hips. Just before Yusuke can ask what is he planning, Akira bends, snug between Yusuke's legs, and puts his mouth on him.

It doesn't last long before Yusuke loses himself. The warmth, the slickness, the little hums that he feels in a completely different way than before, and then how Akira focuses on a particular little spot in a way that has Yusuke arching his back and hugging him with his thighs— Amazing, it's beyond amazing, his body feels like thunderstorm clouds, and the tension grows, grows, makes him keen, until it snaps, and it's like a firework, bright and beautiful and just right. Just right.

When he comes back to, Yusuke finds Akira looking at him with fondness. "So," he says gently, "I guess it was nice." All Yusuke can do is laugh.

"Mildly speaking." He grins helplessly, tugging Akira closer until they're lying side by side, face to face. He kisses him, and the taste is unfamiliar yet not unpleasant. Huh, Yusuke thinks. "I have not expected you— I mean, this, to turn out so marvelous."

"I did some reading," Akira replies, a bit proudly. "Just to be ready for you."

Yusuke laughs again, then rests his head on Akira's chest. "Hm, I do appreciate your thoughtfulness. The entire experience has been… Well."

"Yeah." Running his fingers through Yusuke's damp hair, Akira murmurs, "Now you see why I wanted you to feel like this."

"I do see that. Although…" Yusuke frowns. "Perhaps another shower would be in order."

"Let's rest first, okay? You must be tired—"

"—You should go to bed," Yusuke finishes, smiling. "If Morgana was here to hear that, he surely would give us a piece of his mind."

"We can make it up to him by winding down, hm?" Akira pulls a cover over them and finds Yusuke's hand underneath it. 

Before they doze off, Yusuke takes his time to realize that this has been quite a nice way to spend a free day.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **cw: brief dysphoria mentions/discussions.**
>   * **please kudo/comment if you read/enjoyed this fic,** it would mean a lot c:
>   * fun fact: i started working on this fic somewhere around february, but never got around to finishing it. i mean - it is my first smut. and while i tried to make it as hot and tasteful at the same time, i don't really know if it worked out - so if you have any feedback, please do share it with me!
>   * the lack of transmasc yusuke content is very gobsmacking, so here i am to deliver. lmao
>   * titles based on some songs, but not just outright quoted, so i don't think it's necessary to link them o3o
>   * my tumblr/twitter is @soniagiris, please stop by and feel free to chat, it's always very pleasant <3
> 



End file.
